Go Buckeyes!
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Tim had no idea that putting on the jersey would get that kind of reaction. McNozzo. Slash


**Go Buckeyes!**

Tim stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before going to the bedroom. He could hear the sound of the television on in the living room. From what he could hear, Tony had the game on.

Sundays were relaxing, especially when they weren't on call. When they had to make sure they never went anywhere without their cell on the chance they were called to a case. While Tony played some football with his college buddies in the morning, Tim usually did some writing or any errands that he couldn't do during the week. Then while Tony lounged out before the games, Tim would work out and shower by the time the first game came on. And while Tony watched the games, Tim would usually just sit and read or watch with him.

The sacrifices for love.

_'Not that it was much of one,'_ he thought as he hung his towel up and dug around for his sweats. Football wasn't that hard to watch and get into, especially with how into it Tony can get. Which was why he liked watching it with him. His enthusiasm was fun to watch.

"Come on Probilicious! Game's about to start!"

"I'm coming!"

He went to reach for a simple t-shirt to wear when his fingers brushed the fabric of Tony's old football jersey. Grabbing it and pulling it out of the drawer, he smoothed his fingers over the worn DINOZZO and 25. Tony's favorite number.

Tim's always wanted to wear it, but whenever he got in the mood to, Tony would be wearing it or it would be in the hamper from Sunday's football game with the guys. So, seizing the opportunity, he pulled it over his head and let it fall, chuckling when it stopped about halfway down his thighs.

He and Tony may be the same height, but Tony was broader in the chest and shoulders, and because of that one of the shoulders easily slipped off his shoulder.

Running his hands over the jersey, he smiled at the feel and headed out.

"About time Tim. Here, I got you a beer, got us some snacks, and I'll order pizza in a…"

Tim watched the beer that Tony had been holding out to him slip through Tony's limp fingers and fall to the ground. He was glad to see he hadn't opened it yet, so no beer spilled on the carpet. Tony's face was blank and Tim started to worry.

"I'm sorry," he apologized even as his hands rose to run down the fabric. "I just-"

"You look good." Tim looked at Tony and flushed under the heated stare that ran over him and felt his cock twitch at the husky sound of Tony's voice. "Really good." Tony's eyes kept tracing his body but then he scowled at his sweats. "Take em' off."

Knowing what that voice meant, he quickly pushed his sweats down, but shimmied his hips a bit so they fell completely down. He had felt a bit mischievous and tried not to smile at the small moan that passed Tony's lips when he watched.

"Better." Tony leaned back and patted his lap. "Much better."

Tim walked over, on slightly wobbly knees, and straddled his lover's lap, shivering when Tony's fingers trailed over his exposed thighs, tracing the outline of the fabric on his shoulders, and over his behind. He bit his lip to stop the moan when Tony grabbed his cheeks and kneaded them, spreading them while he nibbled on his shoulder that was completely bare due to the big jersey sliding down.

"So I take it…uh…that you like it." Tony rocked him against his jean covered erection and the friction of his bare cock against Tony's jeans felt so good.

"Fucking beautiful," Tony grunted before shoving three fingers into Tim's mouth.

Although he blushed at the rough compliment, he laved those fingers until they were nice and wet and Tony pulled them out of his mouth. Spreading his ass apart, Tony traced his entrance before pushing inside him, grunting as Tim moaned and pressed their lips together. Tony was all over him, his lips, tongue, and teeth were all over his own mouth, jaw, neck, and shoulder, all the while pushing his fingers in and out of him, stretching him.

"Oh god," he gasped as Tony's fingers brushed his prostate, shooting stars across his vision. "Now, Tony, now." His hands rushed to unzip Tony's jeans and pull them down. Tony's cock sprung out and Tim's mouth watered. But no, he'll suck Tony off later. Now, he needed him inside him.

Tony kicked his pants off somewhere before grabbing Tim and flipping them on the couch. Tim's world tilted at the suddenness of finding himself on his back, but he quickly righted himself when he felt Tony push his legs open, spreading them wide.

"Can't be gentle Timmy."

Tim stared at Tony and was surprised to see his lover's hands shaking as one guided that cock to his ass and the other bunched up the jersey on his side into his fist. He didn't know what was causing this but he just grabbed the back of Tony's neck, gave him a swift kiss, and whispered, "Take me," against the mouth that never shut up.

Tony thrust in without hesitation and Tim groaned out loud at the pain. Didn't matter that he was stretched, spit covered fingers wasn't lubrication enough. He pulled Tony closer, pulling Tony deeper inside him in the process, and screamed in Tony's mouth when his prostate was pushed against.

"Tony," he gasped and with a grunt, Tony pulled back and pushed back in, taking him slow but hard and deep. "Fuck," he whimpered and pushed his tongue past Tony's lips to taste his mouth, his fingers digging into Tony's cloth covered back.

What the hell?

Pulling back, he yanked at Tony's shirt that was for some reason still on, and gasped when Tony pushed his chest completely against him. Tim still had on the jersey, Tony was using it as an anchor and every time he tried to take it off so he could feel Tony's chest against his own, Tony growled and fisted it harder.

"T-Tony," he gasped as he felt Tony push faster, harder, deeper, and his cock was trapped between both their stomachs. As Tony moved, Tim's hips meeting his, his cock was being stroked. "I'm going to…"

"Yes, do it. Cum for me Tim." Tony pulled back and the heat alone in his eyes, with that one hard thrust, pushed Tim over the edge and he came with a groan, his cum splattering his stomach. He felt it and looked down to see that Tony had yanked the jersey up so his cum didn't hit it.

Tony thrust one, two, three more times before he came with a grunt, collapsing on top of him. Tim wrapped his arms around his lover and ran his fingers through Tony's hair, smiling at the content sigh that brushed his neck.

"Why couldn't I have met you when I went to Ohio? Then you could have worn it then."

"I was in high school, you pervert."

Chuckling, Tony rose up and Tim smiled up at him. "Damn, you look good in my jersey Tim."

"Yes…I gathered that."

"Smart ass," Tony whispered before pulling out of him and getting up, coming back clean and with a washcloth so Tim could clean off himself. While Tim did that, Tony put on his jeans and picked up the beer, and sat down beside him.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" he asked as he leaned over the arm of the couch to grab his sweats, freezing when he felt a hand on his ass.

"No. And neither are you."

"Tony, the guys are coming over."

Silently, and without taking his hand off Tim's ass as he pulled him into his side, Tony took his cell off the table and called a friend. "Hey, we're gonna have to cancel today. You guys can come over next weekend though."

He was right on Tony's side so he could hear Mike on the other line. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Something's come up," Tony said, his eyes staring at Tim and Tim blushed.

"I thought you guys weren't on call."

"We're not."

"Then what is it?"

"Tim put on my old jersey."

Tim gaped at how easily he said that. Like it was nothing. And he was even more surprised when he heard Mike laugh.

"'Nough said."

"You'll call the guys?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call them. And we'll get together next week to watch the game. Just," and Mike chuckled, "go easy on the guy and make sure he can sit properly in front of the rest of your team tomorrow."

"Got it. Got to go."

Tim watched him hang up and finally spoke. "Tony, what the hell was that?"

Tony threw the cell back on the table before pulling Tim on his lap, straddling him again. He pulled his head down and kissed him, nipping his bottom lip before pushing his tongue past his lips and caressing his tongue. Tim saw stars behind his closed lids before he pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Always wanted the one I love to wear my jersey." Tony's hand smoothed down the jersey before his fingers started tracing the edges again. "I've had past girlfriends put it on when they thought it was okay, but it usually didn't do anything but get me annoyed that they went through my drawer and put it on without asking." Tony raised his eyes to look at him and Tim sucked in a breath at the love and heat. "But seeing you in it," he shivered and grabbed his hips, "damn, Tim, I love it. Want to fucking take you again."

And Tim felt Tony's erection against him and nibbling on his bottom lip, he pressed against it, smiling at the growl that came from Tony's chest. "Then go ahead. But in the bedroom. Need lube."

Tony quickly stood up, dragged Tim to the bedroom, and pushed him to fall on the bed. Tim, feeling cheeky, flipped over on his stomach with his arms folded and his head resting on them so that the jersey rode up to have his ass peak out. He knew it did as he could feel the air hit his ass and heard Tony suck in a breath. It probably didn't help that Tony's last name was stated in bold letters on his back, practically saying that what lay underneath was his. He knew how possessive his lover was.

He wiggled his ass and laughed when another growl came from Tony and but gasped when he felt the slap of Tony's hand on his right cheek. It felt good. "Tony."

"Damn." Tony crawled on the bed over him. "Now that I think about it, I'm glad I didn't know you back then. If you wore my second jersey to the games, cheering for us, and looking so sexy, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate."

"Go Buckeyes!" he cheered with a giggle, his arms raised above his head, and laughed when Tony pounced on him as the jersey jerked up all the way.

Yeah, so his boyfriend had a kink for him to wear his jersey. He didn't have a problem with it, though it was obvious he was going to have to wear it only from time to time and not every Sunday. It would lose its power if he wore it all the time, and he honestly didn't think his ass could take what it was about to every weekend.

Oh…the sacrifices for love.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Just came to me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
